


Little Ghosts and Devils and Treats Galore

by lilgirlost (lil_grl_lost)



Series: War Husband [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Costumes, Disney, Halloween, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_grl_lost/pseuds/lilgirlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two little boys wish to copy Donald Duck’s nephews on All Hallow’s Eve, Kurt and Finn might just find the day is more than just for kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Ghosts and Devils and Treats Galore

“Daddy?” A timid and tiny voice calls out as it approaches Finn. The older man can’t help but smile at the sound of his son’s voice; the little boy and his brother were growing up so fast, and Finn knew the days of being called “daddy” were numbered.  
  
“Yeah, buddy?” He replied, turning to crouch down in front of the little blue-eyed boy; it was one of the few--if only--differences between the small child and his twin. Daniel had Kurt’s blue eyes while Charlie had inherited Finn’s deep brown _puppy_ eyes--Kurt’s words not Finn’s--, with both resembling a miniature Kurt in appearance.  
  
“Me and Charlie were wondering if we could go trick or treating...like Huey, Dewey, and Louie did in that movie.” Daniel asked. His voice trembled slightly as he posed the question, although he was worried that Finn would answer flat out with a “no”.  
  
“Well, I don’t know.” Finn replied before sweeping the little boy into a hug and faintly spinning them in a circle. “What did your papa say?”  
  
Daniel peered at his father, his little fingers and hands cupping Finn’s cheeks. “We haven’t asked him.”  
  
“You haven’t--oh, I see how it is. Smart move, Daniel. I’ll ask your papa and get back to you.” Finn chuckled at his son’s honestly. Daniel was a cute little boy and knew it; the only issue was how he used it to his advantage. He could probably talk a nun into stealing if he got something out of the deal. Finn set the child back onto his feet and with a light tap on the boy’s backside. “Now go play. I’m sure your grandpa would like some company outside. Stay out of the street.”

  
“Alright, daddy. Thanks.” Daniel told his dad before addressing his twin, who had been standing in the doorway of the open front door. “Come on, Charlie.”  
  
“You heard all that?” Finn questioned, sensing Kurt had been lingering nearby during the exchange with their son.  
  
“Yes. We could take them into town; Blaine says that he and some of the other shop owners are going to be giving out treats to the kids.” Kurt said, walking towards his husband.  
  
Finn’s eyes watched as Kurt approached, never letting his eyes stray from the slimmer man. “Sounds alright. But what are we going to dress them has?”  
  
“They like those little ducks and they wore simple costumes in that movie we took them to last week.”  
  
“So, our options are a ghost, a devil, and--” Finn nodded at Kurt’s assessment, before reaching out and bringing his husband into his arms. Kurt went willing, loving the feel of being wrapped in Finn’s arms.  
  
“A witch.” Kurt supplied. “I think Daniel as a devil and Charlie as a ghost; what do you think?”  
  
“Sounds good to me. And what will you go as?” Finn questioned a smirk firmly in place on his lips.  
  
Kurt raised an eyebrow as he regarded the look on Finn’s face. He knew that look; it was the same look Finn gave before they tumbled into bed. “Their father. I see that glint in your eye in your eye, Finn Hudson, and I won’t be dressing up and parading outside. But if you play your cards right...I might be persuaded to do a little something for you later.”  
  
Finn grinned at Kurt, clearly liking the idea purposed. “Oh really. And what cards are those?”  
  
“If I told you, then where is fun?” Kurt questioned with a look of faux innocent upon his face and in his voice. “Do you plan on participating?”  
  
“With you, yes...Oh! No, I’m not dressing up.” Finn back peddled, acknowledging the look in Kurt’s eyes for what it was…pure mischief.  
  
“But you want me to?” Kurt said, voicing the question he already knew the answer to.  
  
Finn twisted his lips into a pout. “Cause I love you...?”  
  
The Englishman rolled his eyes at Finn’s response, ignoring the pout on the other man’s lips. “That’s not an answer.”  
  
“Have you two made your decision, cause I’ve got two anxious little boys who want a yes or a no to whether they can go trick or treating.” Burt Hummel asked, interrupting the pair as they continued to stand in the middle of the living room wrapped in each other’s arms as they spoke.

 

Kurt looked at his father briefly before shifting his eyes towards the two little bodies bouncing anxiously behind the older man. “They can go.”  
  
“YAY!” Daniel shrieked, not bothering to use his inside voice at the news. Usually Kurt would have scolded him about the lack of use, but just this once, he was going to let is slide.  
  
“And I just lost all hearing in my left ear. Congratulations.” Burt grumbled, with his finger in his ear as he regarded his boisterous grandson.  
  
Kurt grinned at his father, enjoying the man’s overreaction to Daniel’s yell. “Dad, don’t be cheeky.”  
  
The older man stared at his son for a moment before giving Kurt a reply. “I’m a grandpa; I’ll allow to be cheeky.”  
  
“Sure you are.”  
  
“Be on with the pair of you. Charlie, Daniel, and I were in the middle of something, now if you’ll excuse us.” Burt told his son, taking the hand of each of his grandsons as he left the room. The little boys went with their grandpa, leaving their fathers in the middle of the living room, in a state of silence—just how both men liked it when they could get it.

 

***

 

“Morning, Brittany.” Kurt greeted the blonde, a few days later as he entered the Anderson’s shop.  
  
Brittany smiled at the sight of the Englishman, partly due to being happy to see him, and partly because his presence hopefully meant an end to the boredom of the morning. “Good morning, Kurt. How can I help you?”  
  
“I’d like to look at your pattern books.” Kurt replied as he approached the fabric counter, where the blonde was standing.  
  
“Anything in particular you are searching for.” Brittany questioned, disappearing momentarily behind the counter to retrieve the book in question.  
  
Kurt thumbed through the book, stopping on the page for children’s costumes. “Halloween costumes, a devil and a ghost for the twins.”  
  
“Oh! How sweet, so you and Finn are planning to take them out trick or treating.” Brittany gushed at the news. “Quinn was just in here yesterday trying to come up with a costume for Sammy and Emma. I wish I could go trick or treating but Uncle Phillip says I’m too old.”  
  
“That is sad to hear, Brittany.” The brunette replied, sympathetically. “I need this pattern envelope and fabric in the following measurements.” Kurt told the woman, pointing to the picture on the page.  
  
Brittany nodded at the man, then walking away to grab the packet in question. “What in what?” She asked after handing it over to Kurt.  
  
Turning over the envelope, Kurt read the instructions and the fabric suggestions before voicing his order. “2½ yards of red flannelette, ¼ yard in black felt and same in white, and 2 yards of white cotton.”  
  
“Charlie and Daniel are going to be so cute, I hope you will bring them by.” Brittany told him, as she went to gather the needed material and cut the fabric.  
  
“I plan on it.” Kurt grinned. “Thank you, Brittany. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some things to get done at Mr. Harley’s.” He told the woman as he took the wrapped clothe from Brittany.  
  
“Okay, Kurt. Have a good day.”  
  
“You too, Brittany.”

***

 

Burt Hummel stood in the doorway of the living, watching his son work. “How are their costumes coming along?”  
  
“Good. Almost finished. I think they are going to be handsomest little devil and ghost in Victoria.” Kurt said, smiling up at his father. Even almost a decade later, Kurt couldn’t help but thank who ever was listening that his dad had survived the war and was able to join him in Canada.  
  
“Of course they are; they’re Hummels at heart.” Burt boasted, puffing his chest out in pride at the looks of his family. Usually, Burt didn’t take pride in his looks—he left that to Kurt—but when it came to his grandsons, he was a proud papa.  
  
Kurt raised an eyebrow at the older man, before shifting his eyes away from him and back to sewing machine. “Not full of yourself are you, dad?”  
  
“Mind the cheek, kid. I’ve think you’ve gotten worse since coming to Canada.” Burt retorted, walking closer to his son and his work.  
  
“I blame Carole.” Kurt responded, grinning at his cheek as well as Carole’s approach.  
  
“Blame me for what.” The older woman asked. She had come to check on Kurt’s progress and to maybe offer help if he needed it.  
  
Kurt’s face morphed into one of innocent as he turned to look at Carole. “Nothing.”  
  
Carole raised a finger and pointed at the two, narrowing her eyes as she spoke. “I’ve got my eye on both of you. I don’t trust you, English.” Kurt grinned at his mother in law. “How’s it coming, Kurt?”  
  
“Almost finished.” Kurt told the woman, before stopping at the sound a crash coming from another part of the house. “Everything is alright.” Finn’s voice called out, a moment later.  
  
Pushing back his chair, Kurt said, “Carole could you finish sewing this part while I go check on the twins and...Finn.”  
  
“Sure, honey.” Carole replied, moving to take Kurt’s place at the sewing machine.  
  
“I’d hate for Finn to do something to them; I’ve grown so fond of them, I’d hate to have to break in new sons.” Kurt called over his shoulder as he left the room to find his husband and sons.  
  
Carole laughed at Kurt’s cheek. “Go, go. Burt will keep me company.”  
  
“I will?” Burt questioned, puzzled at Carole’s statement. But at seeing the look on her face, he quickly amended it. “Oh, right. I will.”

 

***

“Papa?” Daniel’s voice cut through the noise of the late afternoon day.  
  
Kurt glanced down at the little boy, before couching in front of him. “Yes, love?”  
  
“Are the people going to be as nasty as Donald Duck?” Daniel fidgeted with his tail in nervousness of his papa’s response.  
  
The Englishman smiled at his some, partly in reassurance, partly to keep himself from chuckling at his son’s question. “No, love. People are going to be nice and get a bit of candy. And what do you say after they give it to you.”  
  
“Thank you.” Daniel replied, nodding his head at knowing he gave his papa the correct answer.  
  
“Very good, Daniel.” Kurt praised the little blue-eyed boy, earning a bright smile from the little boy. “Now are you to ready?” Kurt asked the child; Daniel nodded his head at his papa. Kurt smiled again. “Run along ahead. Daddy and I are right behind you.”  
  
“You promise?” Daniel questioned, still slightly unsure of whether his papa was telling the truth or not. It wasn’t that he trust his papa; it was more a matter of, he didn’t trust everyone else.  
  


“Yes, we promise. Nothing is going to happen to you.” Kurt reassured Daniel a final time.  
  
Daniel grinned at his papa, and then reached out to hug him. “Okay.” Turning to his brother, Daniel approached the boy, who had stood patiently waiting next to their daddy. Reaching out, the little devil tugged on the arm of the little ghost, trying to pull his brother to walk with him. “Come on, Charlie. You’re so slow.”  
  
“Don’t pull so hard, Daniel. You’re going to pull my arm off.” Charlie cried out of the roughness of his brother’s treatment. Usually, Daniel was a sweet boy, even at times when he was mischievous; but he was anxious to get started on trick or treating.  
  
“Stop fussin’.” Daniel demanded, ignoring the anger on his brother’s face.  
  
“Daniel!” Kurt exclaimed upon witnessing his son’s behavior. “If Charlie said not to pull on him than don’t.”  
  
“But papa...” Daniel whined, pouting at the tone in Kurt’s voice.  
  
“No buts. If Charlie told you not to do something to him, then don’t do it.” Kurt admonished the little boy. As Kurt handled Daniel, Finn had leaned down to check on Charlie, placing a kiss on his forehead and receiving a small smile for his gesture.  
  
Daniel stared briefly at his papa with somber eyes, knowing that he had done something wrong and accepting responsibility for it. “Yes, sir.”  
  
“Good. Now go on, get some candy and remember to say thank you.” Kurt responded, kissing his son’s cheek to show that he wasn’t angry.  
  
“We will.” Daniel told him, as he walked towards his brother; but this time he was nicer to Charlie, grabbing his hand and waiting anxiously for Charlie to walk with him.

 

Finn and Kurt looked on, as the pair began to walk ahead of them on the sidewalk. “Now, why don’t I believe that?” Kurt murmured as they walked away.  
  
“Cause they’re your sons.” Finn replied, not bothering to lower his voice when talking about the two little boys. Taking Kurt’s hand in his, the pair began down the street after their sons, keeping an eye on the devil and ghost as they asked for candy and said their thanks.  
  
Kurt turned sharply to his husband at the man’s comment. “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
“Absolutely nothing, dear.” Finn replied with a look of innocence on his face.  
  
Kurt continued to regard the other man, knowing what Finn was doing, but playing along anyway. “Why don’t I believe you?”  
  
“And there we have it.” Finn retorted, causing Kurt to laugh.  
  
“Cheek.” Kurt remarked, nudging Finn’s shoulder with his own. “Love you.”  
  
The ex-soldier smiled at the words, before returning them. “Love you, too.”  
  


The pair continued to follow their costumed brood as the hour drew later and the late afternoon drifted into dusk. “A few more shops and then home?”  
  
“Please. My feet are tired.” Finn replied, not bothering to keep the whine out his voice.  
  
The Englishman regarded his husband briefly, raising an eyebrow at him after the moment. “You marched through hills, fields, and trenches galore. And less than a mile of walking has you tired already.” Kurt remarked, laughing, unable to keep it in. “Don’t tell me, you are turning into an old man already, Finn.”  
  
“Am not. I didn’t act like an old man, last night.” Finn retorted, pouting at the face of mirth and sound of laughter coming from his husband.  
  
“Not in public, Finn!” Kurt hissed, through clinched teeth as he swept the street around them for any sign that Finn had been heard.  
  
“Sorry, sorry.”  
  
The smaller man glared at his husband before looking at their sons, both who seemed to be swaying slightly on the sidewalk. “I think the boys are getting tired too.”  
  
“I knew there was a reason why I kept them around.” Finn said, grinning in humor at his remark.  
  
“What cheek.”  
  
“Daddy, can we go home? The bag is heavy and I’m getting sleepy.” Daniel told Finn, rubbing his left eye as he spoke. The little boy’s voice was low as he talked, slurring slightly at the end of his sentence.  
  
Finn smiled at the picture his son made, dressed as a little devil but oh so cute when sleepy, just like Kurt. Reaching down, Finn wrapped his arms around the little boy and lifted. “Come here, Daniel.”  
  
“One more stop and then we can go home. Brittany and Blaine both want to see your costumes.” Kurt told the pair, reaching over to place a kiss on Daniel’s cheek, before taking Charlie’s hand in his own.  
  
Daniel nodded at Kurt then tucked his head into Finn’s neck with a mumbled. “Okay, Papa.”

 

***

  
Later that night, as Finn and Kurt helped get the twins ready for bed, Charlie turned to Finn, causing the man to pause in pulling Charlie’s nightshirt over his head. “Daddy?”  
  
“Yeah, Charlie.” Finn asked once the nightshirt was over Charlie’s head. The little boy blinked up at his daddy, waiting for the older man to sweep him into his arms and carry him to his bed, like he did every night.  
  
“Will you check under the bed for monsters? Daniel says I’m a baby--” Charlie lowered his voice in hopes his brother wouldn’t hear, but it apparently didn’t work for Daniel called out, “You are a baby!”  
  
“Shuddup, Daniel.” Charlie mumbled to his twin, before turning back to his daddy, clearly waiting for an answer.  
  
“Enough. Charlie isn’t a baby just because he believes in monsters. Monsters come in all shapes and sizes. Isn’t that right, Daddy?” Kurt spoke out, having heard the commotion from the hallway. Kurt had been straightening up the bathroom after the twins had waterlogged it during their bath.  
  
“Yes, it is, Papa.” Finn agreed, looking at Kurt as he replied. “I’ll check the under the beds and you look in the wardrobe.”  
  
“See.” Charlie said smugly. Daniel replies by sticking his tongue out at his twin.

 

“Careful, Daniel or you’re face might freeze that way. And then you’ll go from a cute little boy to a not-so-cute little boy.” Kurt remarked to the little boy, biting his lip to keep from laughing.  
  
Daniel’s eyes went big at the statement, his lip trembling at not being cute anymore. “You lie.”  
  
“Papa, doesn’t lie. Take that back.” Charlie exclaimed. His face twisted in anger at his brother, no one was allowed to call papa a liar, brother or not.  
  
“Calm down, Charlie.” Finn smoothed, rubbing the back of the little boy. “Now under the covers with you;” Pushing back the brown-eyed boy’s bangs, Finn placed a kiss upon his forehead. “Goodnight, boys.”  
  
Kurt leaned down and gave Daniel a kiss as well, before backing out the room with Finn. “Night daddy. Night papa.” The twins called out as the pair left. Kurt smiled at the pair as he closed the door behind him.  
  
Once they were in the hallway, Finn turned to Kurt and asked. “Ready for bed, papa?” Kurt grinned at Finn, “Thought you never ask, daddy.”  
  
“Think they’ll let us sleep in tomorrow.” Finn asked, taking Kurt’s hand in his own, leading him down the short path to their bedroom.

 

When Kurt had arrived in Canada, Finn’s room had been at the back of the house; but with the birth of the twins had caused a room change. The small guest room next to bedroom at the front of the house—Carole’s room—was converted into a nursery for the twins, and when that had occurred, Finn and Carole had switched rooms, so they would be closer to the twins.  
  
Kurt’s face twisted into one of contemplation, before answering abruptly. “Not a chance.”  
  
“Didn’t think so, either.” Finn sighed, accepting the answer as truth, for that was what it was. Daniel and Charlie had the tendency to wake up early, no matter what the day was. Kurt and Finn hadn’t experienced a proper lie-in since the twins were born. And Finn missed it, the ability to just cuddle with his husband in a warm bed as the morning sun rose higher in the sky.  
  
Kurt kissed Finn on the lips, once their own bedroom door was closed. “Then why did you ask.”  
  
“I had hopes.” Finn shrugged, pouting at Kurt for no other reason than trying to appear cute.  
  
Kurt laughed at the pout, before kissing it away. Finn didn’t have to try at being cute; he was cute already. Why else would Kurt have married the Canadian. “Come on, you. I’ll even let you tuck me into bed.”  
  
“Then, I’ll be sure to tuck you in nice and tight.” Finn smirked at the smaller man, not wasting a moment in undoing his shirt first and following it with his belt. Kurt’s eyebrow rose at his husband’s actions, before licking his lips as tanned skin was revealed to his lingering gaze. Leaving his belt for a minute, Finn reached out and grabbed Kurt’s arms, pushing the man onto their bed then following him down onto the mattress. Kurt laughed as lips found his and wondering hands danced across his body.

 

The night is supposed to be one of tricks or treats for children, but it would appear that Kurt and Finn were both going to get a pretty good treat out of this night as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekly challenge at the gleempreg community on livejournal.


End file.
